You Can Run But You Can't Hide
by SnatchEatErase
Summary: Klaus and Rebekah have been running for 1000 years, running from something worse then Klaus, a lot worse.. Will they find help along the way? All hope is lost for them both to trust anyone or anything.
1. Introduction

"I'm running! Nick! I can't do this any longer!" Rebekah bawled, almost screaming out to her brother, Klaus.  
>"You can Rebekah! He's going to KILL us!" Klaus bellowed in a more superior approach. As much as he wanted to stop, they were both running, from something, or someone. Gushes of wind swiftly pushed past them causing Rebekah's auricomus blonde hair to blanket her face, leaves rustled in the deserted forest as they moved at rapid speed, the only source of light was from the rising sun, shining through the crisp leaves approaching the day ahead, sharp pants escaped both Klaus' and Rebekah's lips as fear builds up gradually as he gets closer, two people running from one man, running from one of their deepest fears which have been haunting them for generations, he goes under the name of Mikael, and he is the<em> original<em> vampire hunter.


	2. Blood lust

Rebekah's eyes flickered open quickly revealing her aszure blue eyes, she realised she was spread out of the forest ground, dirt covered her whole body, her clothes, or remains of her clothes, slashed as if they'd been clawed at by a rabid animal, her throat was burning with sensation as her hunger for blood increased second by second. Shrinkled leaves covered her from head to toe, something happened to her, something unknown.

She slowly raised her head from being buried into the dirt and examined her surroundings, she was still in the forest, the same forest she was in whilst running from him, from Mikael. A slight frown placed upon her head, little known of what happened the night before. She traced the tip of her finger across a healed gash across her cheekbone, wiping the copper coloured blood from it.

She brought herself slowly to her feet and unhurridly ran her fingers through her blonde straw-like hair, she was fully aware her brother was missing so she started to hike through the forest, her legs trembled beneath her, struggling to support the upperhalf of her body, her energy was drained out of her, every step she took, more of her energy got used up.

Her soft whispers of "Nick" were unanswered, her eyes darted to every single surrounding there was, she slowly brought her arms to her chest and crossed them slowly, as if hugging herself, whilst looking around anxiously, so tense, shot to pieces. She was alone, deserted and full of terror.

_Blood.. I need blood.._ These words were repeated through her head, nothing else was on her mind, not even her brother, just her hunger and blood lust. She continued to pace through the forest, getting slower and slower by each minute, the sound of twigs cracking were heard beneath her feet, she winced at every sound she heard, thinking it was him.. Then she remembered.. Klaus.

Her brother was missing, missing from her, there was a high possibilty he was dead, that he got slaughtered over night by Mikael. Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes, she swallowed hard and tried her hardest to try and forget the past events.

_He's safe.. Okay he's fin-.._ she was interupted from her thinking, the sound of the leaves rusting.. Footsteps.. Human footsteps. She was eager, she sworn to herself not to kill another innocent human, not to take their soul but this was an urgent time and matter.

Her breathing started to become uneasy, she began to trail the footsteps, the louder they got, the closer they got, the more combusting pain was caused in her throat, she couldn't take it no longer, she needed **blood.**

Using up more of her energy by picking up the pace following the innocent human, she caught sight of him, her eyes locked onto him, a piercing look was focused on the man, she was the predator and he was the prey.

She wanted to give him more time to walk to a more safer place for her to feed off him, she gave up, within a matter of seconds she was gripping onto his shoulder from behind, her fangs extended, crimson vains bloomed on the bags on her eyes and her eyes gradually became, deep, burgandy and bloodshot. She tangled her fingers in his chestnut hair and yanked his head back at the perfect angle for her to sink her fangs into.

His carotid artery was pumping at each heartbeat.. _Thump... Thump... Thump.._ the last thump of his heart she attacked him, she sunk her fangs deep into his neck and started to feed off him, drawing litres of blood.

His eyes shot open and he struggled desperately in her grip, a loud shriek escaped his mouth which gradually become quieter until there was no sound, only the sound of gulps from Rebekah's throat as she took down as much blood as she could.

In less then 10 seconds he was limp in her arms, the soul was drained out of him, she threw him to the floor, like he was nothing, which caused a slight thud mixed with the rustling of the leaves as he approached the ground.

She slowly raised her head up and wiped the bittersweet blood from her lips with the back of her hand. She fed. Regained her energy and was now ready to venture to find her beloved brother.


	3. The Chase

**Mikael's P.O.V {SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 03x08 DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW}**

I've finally been awoken, awoken by somebody I was suprised by, Miss Katerina Petrova, or as she is known by now, Katherine Pierce. She's known as being clever, being a manipulative woman, obviously not clever enough to know what type of blood I desire. I didn't kill her, even though I am who I am, a vampire hunter, I spared her life, i'm saving her for future plans...

So now i'm awake, no longer mummifying inside that isolated, humble tomb. I know why i've been freed, to complete my objective which I was set out to do 1000 years ago, to kill him.. To kill Klaus.

He's been running from me for all this time, claiming to my daughter that I was the one who killed their mother, my own wife when it was him! He did this all, he caused all the chaos, destruction, hatred between me and my daughter. I needed revenge, and today was the perfect day to regain power of what is remaining of the original family. I found him in Mystic Falls, where we originally lived, planning his next diabolical move to cause harm to the townsfolk.

"Stefan... Stefan... Stefan, I trusted you.. I trusted you to take care of Elena.. Now be a good little ripper and tell me where she is.." Klaus ordered, his words were sharp, almost making Stefan wince. Mikael studied his actions carefully, realising Stefan was compelled..

"I... Klaus you can trust me and you have, she's gone.." Stefan took a step back as if he already knew what was coming from Klaus.

"Gone? So you're telling me.." - he began to walk towards Stefan casually, making Stefan feel more uneasy by the second - "That she's not here.. Not to be found within Mystic Falls?" - At this time, Klaus was centimetres away from Stefan's face. He swallowed hard, tempting not to upset Klaus in any way or form.

"She left with Damon.. But Klaus listen to me, we're friends right? You don't need Ele-.." He was interupted by a blow to the jaw, sending him through the air at an escalating speed towards the wall, his back smashed against it, causing a blustering echo to travel throughout the Boarding House.

"DON'.ELENA!" He paused solidly between each word, showing his rage towards Stefan.

"She's the key to making hybrid, the key to why I am who I am, so tell me once more.. WHERE IS SHE!" I watched him charge towards Stefan, pulling him up by the collar of his ebony shirt, giving him a piercing look as if he was going to compell him. Stefan's head fell limp, he made no effort to push him off, he knew the consequences if he stepped over the line or failed to meet Klaus' requirements.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.." The words left his mouth muffled, he was in agony, he was full of guilt because he did something terrible.

"You let her run, didn't you? You let her get away with your brother..." - his grip tightened around Stefan's collar, I knew what he was going to do.. I needed to stop him, this was my chance. I leaped through the window, causing a boisterous noise from the smashing of the glass. I hid behind a pillar, out of Klaus' and Stefan's view, I got the dagger at the ready, this was it.. My time to finally get my revenge on him.. _Or was it?_

Klaus, still gripping onto Stefan's collar, reacted to the smash of the window and immediantly turned round.  
>"Who's there?" I kept silent, attempting to time my attack perfect. He repeated his call out to me, but in a harsher tone. Stefan pushed Klaus off and was gone within a second, out the front door.<p>

"STEFAN!" He took a long deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He started to pace to the front door to follow his little minion, then I realised it was my time to confront him. I took one step to the side and I was infront of him, glaring down at my "son"  
>Klaus froze, he made sudden eye-contact with me, I could see it in his eyes, all his emotions.. Fear, confusion.. The colour drained out of him, he went pale and began to stutter words.<p>

"H-.. B-.." - He shook his head, trying to make the moment feel sureal.

"Hello Klaus, long time no see.. Last time was, hm.. 1920's or 30's? Correct me if i'm wrong.. I mean I have been chained up inside a tomb for many years" A smirk crept upon my face, still making eye-contact with me, he began to step back..

"M-.. Mikael.. Pl- Please.. I'll.." I interupted, following his footsteps slowly.

"Ohh you've done enough.." I brought my hand back with temptation and went to strike the dagger directly into his heart, before I knew it, he was gone.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Klaus" I sighed in frustration and began to follow him. I ran at the speed of lightening, faster then I've ever ran before, just to capture him, to torture him, then to kill him. I heard shouting at a distance away, I directly followed his voice then I recognised a name..

"REBEKAH! SWEETHEART!" Klaus' heart thudded rapidly, pounding against his chest, eager to find his little sister to protect her from the man who has been hunting them for generations. Rebekah stepped infront of Klaus and began to laugh.

"Look at you! You're sweating bullets!" She chuckled as she wiped the sweat droplets from his forehead. Klaus grabbed her wrist violently, without saying a word, and dragged her towards a forest.

"Nick! Get off me! What's going on!" She yanked her wrist out of his sweaty palm and looked at him concerened.

"He's here Rebekah, Mikael.. Mikael is here, so we have to go.. Okay? We have to LEAVE" In a swift move he clutched her wrist and began to run. Rebekah started to breathe quickly, almosy hyperventilating.

"N-no.. Nick he can't be here! We locked him AWAY! NO!" A tear of distress strolled down her cheek, still running beside her brother. Klaus gave her a glance and continued to sprint through the forest.

"I saw him Rebekah! He's here! I saw him with my own two eyes! Just run sweetheart!" He shrieked pulling his sister along. By this time they were running at an unnatural speed, Klaus quickly checked over his shoulder more then 5 times every minute to make sure I had lost track, oh boy I didn't, I was right behind them.. Lurking in the shadows, he spotted me..

"He's there.. He's here! KEEP RUNNING!" He picked up the pace and Rebekah was struggling to keep up, I could hear them loud and clear, I was approaching them, getting closer and closer..

"I'm running! Nick! I can't do this any longer!" She bawled at Klaus. _Why does she believe Klaus? I'm not after Rebekah, I'm after Klaus, and Klaus only._

"You can Rebekah! He's going to KILL us!" Klaus belowed, at a more superior approach. I couldn't keep up, they were too fast, I needed to tel Rebekah the truth, tell her who really killed Esther.. The cruching of the leaves beneath them were getting more further away for me to hear, the sharp breaths which left their mouths were getting louder, I didn't want Rebekah to be scared of me.. Never in a million years. I overheard Klaus commanding Rebekah to split up, she disagreed but then she diappeared, she was heading for a hill, I heard a ear screeching squeal in the distance, it was her squeal, she must of tripped up and fell.. I couldn't stop now, not when I'm so close to killing Klaus.

My focused turned all onto Klaus, he was my target, he always has been and always will be until the day he dies, the sun began to rise higher and higher until it reflected directly into my eyes, cutting off my vision from Klaus, causing me to trip over and collide into some old ruins, I realised I lost track of my target. I yelled out in anger and dizziness took over my head, the forest was spinning, the blow to my head off the ruins and the running took over me and everything faded to black.

**{I'm not really keen on this chapter, reviews would help for improvements in the future!}**


	4. The Truth

**Rebekah's P.O.V**

I don't know why I was running, I had the feeling he wasn't after me, but he was after my brother, Klaus. I guess I was just too scared, that's what happens when you've been running from one man for 1000 years, what if it isn't me he's been chasing down? I need answers.. I need to find _him._

Rebekah inhaled deeply to take in every scent possible to track her Father. She couldn't pick his sent up, neither could she pick up her brothers. She began to advance on through the forest, inspecting her surroundings.

She paused and her face lit up, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and looked at it carefully. The phone screen was cracked down the middle, caused by the impact of her de route. The wind started to pick up, sending a piercing shiver down her spine, she jumped and turned around quickly and gave a quick sigh of relief. She looked back at her phone and noticed it had no signal, fustratingly, she pushed it back into her pocket and started to walk again.

"Mikael?.." Her calls were unanswered, what was she trying to acheive? She paced through the forest looking around for.. Mikael?

"MIKAEL!" She repeated, louder and much fiercer this time.

"I'm HERE. If you want me, KILL ME!" She spun around on the spot, awaiting for a response, but yet, nothing.

**Mikaels P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, what was I doing on the ground? Why haven't I got and killed Klaus? I sighed and stood up, knocking off the leaves and dirt on my clothes from the forest ground. I heard a voice.. A recognisable voice, crying out my name.. Rebekah.

Now I knew this was my chance, my chance to tell her the truth, so she can realise what her brother had been putting her through and not me. I was weak and I needed to feed but I couldn't, I need to tell my daughter the truth.

I began to run as fast as I've ever ran before towards her cries, she's in trouble and I can save her.. I can prove that i'm the good guy and not Klaus.

Mikael ran through the forest within a blink of an eye, he was there, infront of Rebekah. She leaped back and stared at him and began to steady her breathing.

"I'm not here to hurt you Rebekah.." The words left his mouth in a comforting tone, making Rebekah's eyes fill.

"Mi-.. Mikeal I.." She began to cry, tears draped down her cheeks like never before.

"Shh.. Don't cry, just hear me out.. I've been wanting to tell you this for 1000 years, just pl-" He was interupted by a gush of wind sending him back a few metres, he looked at where Rebekah was and she had vanished.

"REBEKAH!" He yelled, it echoed through the forest and still Rebekah continued to run away from him. Soft whispers of "Klaus" left her lips without her even realising.

Mikael was twice as fast as her, twice as strong, he followed her without thinking twice and before she knew it, he had her in a lock, grasping onto her shoulder as if he was holding onto dear life.

"Listen to me.. LISTEN!" Mikael looked directly into her sorrowful eyes.

"I need you to remember, I need you to remember just a few things for me, so you can realise the truth" Mikael loosened grip on her shoulders and stroked them slowly.

"Wh-what.. Things.." She stuttered.

"When your mother got killed.. Rebekah, remember all that time ago.. Remember for me" He continued to look into her eyes and she began to remember.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"Why did you do this? Look at what I've BECOME FATHER!" Klaus bawled at Mikael whilst pacing around the room.

"You needed this.. You're a danger to the family Niklaus! Why don't you understand!" Mikael shoved him, sending him into the wall.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" A voice cried, Klaus and Mikael turned and saw Rebekah standing there in her emerald gown, distraught and heartbroken.

"Rebekah.." Mikael took a step towards her but Klaus shoved him out of the way and ran to his sister and hugged her close.

"Shh.. Little sister, it's his fault.. I'm not a danger okay?" - He held her face securely in his palms and kissed the top of her forehead. - "Look at what he did to us sister.. Rebekah he did this.." He pointed to Mikael. He shook his head and grabbed Klaus and hurled him to the other side of the room, causing him to collide into the wall.

"FATHER! STOP!" She began to sob, she was so heartbroken, Mikael turned to face her and his eyes welled up.

"Look at what he's done to you Rebekah! He's manipulating you! He's the bad guy! NOT ME!" He raised his voice attempting to convice her. Klaus ran towards him and pushed him out of the way.

"It's Mother's and Father's fault Rebekah! I need to do something.. Something I've been willing to do for a while.. I'll get my revenge.. You watch" He smirked then disappeared into thin air.

**~ PRESENT DAY ~ **

Rebekah stared at him then slowly shook her head.

"That tells me nothing! Stop trying to frame him Mikael!" She shoved him away and began to walk. He traced her and pulled her back and grabbed her face roughly and looked into her eyes.

"Why would I kill the woman that I loved! Even though she had an affair and produce that... Monster! I still loved her! Klaus had a reason to kill her, she blocked off the werewolf side of him which he wanted to have! REBEKAH JUST THINK!" He clutched her face and spoke every word sharp.

"I did not kill HER! Belive ME!" He began to shake her to make her believe him.

"Stop! STOP IT... FATHER!" She shot her hand to her mouth without realisation in what she just said. _Father.. _

She fell to her knees, staring at the forest grounds, letting the tears drape down her cheeks.

"I... I remember.."

**{Sorry it took so long to update, it's taken me ages to think of this and it isn't even the best I've done, but still, REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for reading!}**


	5. Trust isn't an Option

"Now tell me where my sister is, and I'll give you something back in return" Klaus demanded to his "Minion"

"Klaus, I've already told you, I don't know where she is, just because I'm under your compulsion, doesn't mean I know every single thing" He sighed frustratingly.

"Stefan. If you find my sister I will free you of the compulsion. Isn't that the first thing you want?" He gave him a quick glance then looked away and smirked to himself.

"Wh- Yes! Of course I want that, I'll find her okay? I'll find her" And within a matter of seconds, he was gone.

Klaus knew he had him wrapped round his little finger; he smirked and nodded then grabbed a blood bag and began to drink it.

"You have him wrapped round your little finger, don't you Nick?" Gloria walked in as she spoke; she paraded around his chair, tracing her finger tip across the back of it.

"That's the favourite part of my job" He laughed to himself.

"Well. I wouldn't necessarily call it a job, unless you get paid" She added rudely.

"Watch your mouth Gloria. And for your information, my 'pay' is this" He shook the blood bag in his hand and began to take small sips from it.

"Mhm. Why am I helping you again?" She asked, standing in front of him, placing her hands firmly onto her hips.

He looked up and her and sarcastically smiled. "I need your little witchy, magic, voodoo powers to help make my Hybrids work"

She chuckled, delighted in what he just said, why?

"Perfect" Her hands shot out, aimed towards Klaus' head, sending excruciating, piercing pain to him, he yelped and clutched his head, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Gl- Glo-" He collapsed off the chair onto the floor, unconscious. Gloria sighed and rubbed her neck anxiously.

"He's going to kill me you know" She called out to someone.

"Not before I kill him, my dear" Mikael stepped in beside Rebekah.

Gloria glimpsed at Rebekah then back at Mikael, her expression turned stone cold.

"How did you –"

"She remembered, Klaus somehow made her forget that one thing that answered everything" He answered her, already knowing what she was going to ask.

Rebekah looked at Klaus and her chin began to wobble.

"Don't hurt him again. Please" She begged Mikael, tugging his blazer.

"Rebekah, remember what he did, remember what he did to your Mother, to our Family!" He raged at her, trying to nail it into her head.

"He's right Rebekah" Gloria didn't want to admit it but even she knew Mikael was in the right.

"He betrayed you all" She added as she walked towards Rebekah.

She backed away from her and shook her head vigorously.

"No. NO! I can't have anything to do with this! He's my BROTHER! Why can't you understand" She cried out.

Mikael stood behind her and nodded.

"We do understand and that's why we can't have you here if you won't proceed with the consequences of what Klaus has to take" He felt for something in his blazer pocket.

"What?" Rebekah frowned and began to turn around, before she knew it, he was holding a dagger towards her heart.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Without temptation, he stabbed her directly into the heart; a tear began to well up in the corner of his eye.

"F- Father. N-" She began to choke then she gradually turned to stone and collapsed to the floor.

Mikael's P.O.V

I had to do it, my own daughter, I had to.. I promised myself that I wouldn't but it was just getting to much for her. I examined her face, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I traced the tip of my finger across her cheek bone softly and whispered.

"I'll bring him back"

**{OOOOOOOOOH, bring who back? I love leaving cliff hangers, sorry it wasn't the best, I did it within 10 minutes, had to go out and I was eager to write something :) REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!}**


	6. Murder He Wrote

**{Wow! I can't believe this has hit over 1,000 views, thank you for being bothered to actually read it, I thoroughly appreciate it!}**

* * *

><p><strong>~ FLASHBACK ~<strong>

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doing this to you; it was to protect our family!" She cried out.

"Mother, I could protect this family from our enemies! And you block that side from me; you block the strongest part of me! Do you want us all to die!" Klaus beckoned, glaring at his Mother, almost making her wince.

"You're the enemy Klaus! On a full moon, you can't control the transformation and you know that! I needed to stop it, I needed to end it all" She whimpered as her eyes began to fill up.

He stared at her, not saying a word. He took a step back and slouched his back as if he were to pounce on her.

"It's your fault I'm like this, you was unfaithful to Mikael! That is why I'm like who I am! That is why I hate myself because I know I'm not welcome in this family, that is why I have to do what I've been set out to do for the past year" He clenched his fists, looking down at the floor, shadowing his face from his Mother.

"What? Klaus what are you talk-" She gasped, not finishing her sentence as she saw her son slowly raise his head to lock his eyes with hers.

She continued. "You're eyes. Klaus your eyes, stop it. STOP IT!" She backed away, slamming against the wall.

Klaus released a low growl, his eyes changed dramatically, for the worse. His anger had been tampered with, causing his werewolf side to kick in, to make him forget his humanity, to make him forget who he was about to hurt, or _kill._

His eyes shone a flash of aureate gold, locking sight with his Mother, Esther.

Esther clutched her antique necklace and began to whisper a spell, closing her eyes tight, putting her into a trance.

Klaus watched her then gradually stood up straight, staring at her.

"Trying to kill me or something? MOTHER?" He called, he continued to watch her.

Esther stood still, proceeding on with the spell, ignoring his question.

"I'll take that as a yes" Before she knew it, he was in mid-air.

He pounced on her, yanking her from the wall and to the floor with no sympathy, causing Esther to exit her trance.

"No Klaus! This isn't you! This isn't YOU!" She cried out, scurrying back away from him as quick as she possibly could, she was too slow for him, he pounced on her yet again and pinned her to the floor, holding her securely in his grip.

He stared at her then slowly brought his head down beside her ear and whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Rot in hell. Esther" Those words scarred her, they scarred her for the last few seconds of her life, and she closed her eyes, accepting the consequences, accepting death.

He brought up his hand, hovering it over her chest, then finally he went to strike towards her heart, every second felt like forever, Esther held her breath and slowly began to count to ten.

_10…. 9…. 8…. 7…. 6…. 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1… -_

What? She was still alive; the weight of Klaus was… Gone.

Her eyes flickered, as she slowly turned her head to the left, she suddenly sat up and held her hands over her mouth, gob smacked.

"GET OFF ME!" Klaus cried out, scurrying under the dark figure, pushing at his chest with all the strength he had left.

"Don't touch her EVER again" He replied, clutching Klaus by the neck.

Esther frowned then it came to her who it was, wrestling Klaus away from her, saving her life…. _Elijah._

His long, chestnut locks of hair hung down, covering Klaus' face, he spluttered, still struggling to push him off.

"Klaus! Listen to yourself! STOP IT!" He reached for a dagger, and clutched it in his hand.

"For our family Niklaus, I need to end all this" He spoke the words calmly, tempting to make Klaus understand he needed to do this. To save them all. But he wasn't buying it.

"Stop it! ELIJAH GET OFF HIM!" Esther ran over, and attempted to throw him off Klaus.

"Mother let GO!" He swung his arm, directly to her chest, the dagger made impact with her chest, directly into her heart.

"NO! No.. No.." He climbed off Klaus and yanked the dagger out of her chest, dropping it to the floor.

Esther looked deep into his eyes, all he could see was sorrow and betrayal, most of all, heartbreak. She brought her hand over the wound, but it was too late, she fell back and collapsed to the ground choking.

Elijah's legs began to tremble beneath him as he slowly began to stand, towering over Esther, taking in what he had just done to his mother, the woman who has raised him, the woman who had protected him from the worst, and this is how he repaid her. He witnessed her life drain out of her, the crimson red blood flowing out of her puncher to the chest; all Elijah could do was watch.

Klaus sat up with his hand over his mouth and crawled over to Esther. They both watched her, not making a move, or even a twitch to stop the bleeding, they both knew it was too late; she made eye contact with them both one last time before eventually passing away.

Elijah ran out hurriedly, he ran and ran and didn't stop, he didn't know where we was running; he just continued to run because he knew the consequences of betraying his family. He got to the top of a hill and fell to his knees and began to cry. All emotions and feelings were running through his head, cramming together to form one; betrayal.

Klaus traced his hand across the wound over his mother's chest and took a deep breath.

"All things come to an end Mother" he whispered, not feeling the slight guilt of hurting his Mother.

The door swung open and in he stormed, Mikael.

"Father, I can ex-" Mikael punched him around the jaw, sending him at an escalating speed into the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW?... Why…" He dropped to his knees, caressing Esther's face gently; a tear welled up and strolled down his cheek slowly, splashing onto Esther's forehead. He cupped her into his arms and embraced her, eventually crying into her.

"I didn-" Klaus paused and though of Elijah, how he was feeling right now, if Klaus took the blame, he would feel nothing, he was used to being pushed and shoved and hated in the family, the only person who did love him was Elijah and Rebekah.

"I know" He nodded once and slowly stood up, leaning against the wall.

"I'll take the consequences later Father. I would apologise, but you would not accept it, so. I'll leave you be" He hung his head low and wandered out of the room, leaving only the sound of Mikael's sobs heard for metres.

He reluctantly lifted his head as a smirk grew across his lips.

He had a plan, and it's not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>{: O Elijah! What did you think of that? Were you expecting it? Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!}<strong>

**TOODLES!**


	7. The Plans That Worked

**Should I create my own charater or not? I've been thinking of the idea for ages but i'm not sure.. Answer in reviews if you want!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ FLASHBACK ~<strong>

Rebekah sat in her chamber alone, playing with a lock of her hair, tangling it around her fingers, smiling to herself.

The door suddenly flung open and in came Klaus, crying and panting. "Re- Rebekah" He began, attemting to recover his breath. "It's m-mother"

Rebekah rose from her bed swiftly and stared at him.

"What of her, brother?" She stepped over to Klaus who was doubled over still trying to steady his breath, sweat dropping from his forehead onto Rebekah's gown.

"Tell me!" She insisted as she leveled him up, resting her hands onto his shoulders.

"F- Father.. He.." He shook his head, planning everything out inside his mind, willing to persuade his sister.

"He what? Nick what's going on?" She cried out, desperate for an answer.

"He killed her.. He.. He killed her" A whole lie came from his mouth, trying to hide his smirk, he turned around and faked his cries of "I hate him" saying it with a smirk, a devilish, manipulative smirk.

Rebekah took a step back away from him and brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head slowly. Tears strolled down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow, in her world, there was not going to be a tomorrow.

"I.. I need to go. I can't.." She cut herself off and began to sob, hard meaningful tears.

Klaus turned around and glaced at her. "No Rebekah, you can't just go! You can't leave me with that.. With that.. MONSTER!" He paced up to her and cupped her face gently into his palms and looked deeply into her dazzling aqua eyes.

"He killed Mother, we need to go together, just me and you" He nodded reasuringly, trying to get her onto his side, it worked.

"What.. What about Elijah? We can't just leave him!" Her chin wobbled uncontrolably as she looked back into his eyes.

"Shhh.. Shhh we'll come back for him okay? We'll come back for him.. Shhh" He slid his hands from her smooth blossomed cheeks and embraced her, burying his face into her soft, tangled hair.

She clutched him, sobbing into his shoulder, digging her nails into his back.

"We can go now okay?" He smirked over her shoulder. "We'll go now"

She replied with just a nod and continued to cry. She wimpered, releasing soft, quiet sounds. "I'll never leave you Nick.. Never" He felt her hold herself tighter around him.

His plan had _worked._

* * *

><p><strong>~ PRESENT DAY ~<strong>

"Keep her safe Gloria. I can't have anybody moving or touching her body, she's my daughter and I need her for future plans" Mikael commanded, wiping a tear from his eye.

"So is that why you stabbed her? So she can't stop your plans happening?" She argued, raising her voice gradually.

"I stabbed her because I don't want her to see her so called brother get killed, I don't like seeing her hurt, she's my daughter, understand that" He indicated. By this time another man marched into the room, eyeing Klaus.

"You got him then?" He asked, picking Klaus up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Yes, Stefan I got him, you're free of compulsion, thank you for your work, you may go back to your brother and Elena if you wish" He smiled.

"I'll bring this bastard to where ever you want him, watch you torture him then I'll leave" He grunted.

"Don't be long boys, I want him back.. And I'm not talking about Klaus" She expressed, crossing her arms.

"Gloria, I'll bring him back when I have the time, which is extremely soon" He flashed a grin to Gloria then walked out with Stefan.

"Who are you bringing back?" He frowned.

"Someone who knows how to end Klaus in a more.. Suffering way" He chuckled. "I love it when a plan comes together you know"

Stefan shook his head but couldn't help but grin. "I'm guessing i'll be helping you bring him back?"

"Of course you will" He walked with his hands behind his back. "It's not far from here" He began to pace through the forest. "Run" and before Stefan knew it, Mikael was gone.

"You're fast, old man" He laughed as he ran after him, quicker than ever before.

A few minutes passed and they were both next to a truck. Stefan still holding Klaus over his shoulder, gathering his breath back.

"I heard what you said by the way, you're not one to talk, 'old man'" He claimed, raising his eyebrows at Stefan.

Stefan began to laugh. "Alright, you got me there, now what are we doing here?"

"You'll see" Mikael gripped the lock on the door of the truck and ripped it off without effort, pushing it upwards.

Stefan looked inside and frowned. "Coffins?" He questionned. "Is that your big plan for Klaus? Put him in a coffin?" He couldn't help but hide his laughter back.

"I'm bringing someone in a coffin, back, did you just miss my conversation with Gloria, Stefan?" He rolled his eyes and stepped up into the truck and walked towards the first coffin and lifted the lid slowly, peeking inside it.

"Ah" He called out, opening it fully. "Stay there" He commanded Stefan whilst gripping onto a dagger, which was stabbed into the body's chest.

Mikael took a deep breath and whispered. "Time to end all this" He yanked the dagger out of the body's chest and dropped it to the floor.

Mikael looked over his shoulder at Stefan and grinned. He looked back at the body inside the coffin and placed his hands firmly onto the sides.

"Rise and shine, _Elijah_"

* * *

><p><strong>{So what did you think? What's Elijah going to do to Klaus? Hmmm.. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!}<strong>

**TOODLES!**


	8. Things Change, People Change

"What's taking so long?" Stefan asked, leaning against the side of the truck.

"Elijah likes to make a grand… _Entrance_" He chuckled, patting dust off his blazer.

"Right" He replied, frowning.

Suddenly, Mikael was sent flying through the air at an escalating speed, colliding against the wall viciously. Stefan's head snapped up, eyeing Mikael in astonishment, he slowly moved his vision to focus at the coffin, which was empty.

"He's here… Angry" Mikael gradually stood up, crouching for a second then stretching his arms, as if he was preparing to fight his son.

A tall figure stepped forward, out of the darkness, his face shadowed. Stefan backed away, knowing who he was about to confront.

"Where is HE?" Elijah demanded, stepping more into the light, his features stood out, his dark chestnut eyes, an exact replica to Elena's. Stefan's belly churned as he stared at him anxiously. The memory of Elena flooded back into his head, and then he disappeared.

Mikael didn't take much notice of Stefan; he knew where he vanished off to. All his focus generated onto Elijah.

"He's there" He pointed to Klaus' body, attempting to hide his smirk.

Elijah steadily turned his head, eyeing Klaus, examining his body.

"He's… Dead?" He asked, choking on his words.

"Not exactly" He mumbled. He paced over to Klaus and lifted him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do to him?" He stood at a stance, almost like stone.

"Well, that's where you come in, son" He winked, making Elijah wince.

"What do you want me to do? I can't do much more than you can do" He questioned, keeping his arms behind his back, entwining his fingers.

"I want you to help me make him suffer for what he has done to our family"

"But, Father, you made us into these monsters, if it wasn't for you, non of this would of happe-" He was cut off by Mikael's commanding tone.

"Don't bring the past up, Elijah. The family needed it, it was my only hope"

Elijah inhaled deeply, hiding his emotions, his guilt and terror.

"I need to tell you something, Father" He stated, hopping off the truck with him.

"Hold it for later, son. We have things to do" He chuckled once more, hopping off the truck with him.

Elijah sighed then nodded. "I need something to… Eat" He smirked slightly.

"Well" Mikael tailed off as he examined his surroundings, noticing a young fresh girl, 18 at the most.

"There's your lunch" He pointed to her, laughing menacingly.

Elijah nodded once. Gulping; in a flash, he was behind the girl, yanking her head back with her ebony black hair, digging his teeth roughly into his neck, draining the life out of her.

A yelp escaped her lips as he gulped down all the blood he could take. The burning sensation in his throat slowly turned to nothing, his desire for blood increased as he drained her within seconds. Her body fell limp back against his chest, causing Elijah to clutch onto her, and then finally releasing her, dropping her to the floor.

"Impressive" Mikael called out, still holding Klaus over his shoulder.

"I hardly kill innocents" He chuckled awkwardly, hiding his guilt.

"Hm" He scoffed, raising his eyebrows at him. "Follow me" Mikael clutched Klaus then vanished to the forest.

Elijah released a small sigh then trailed after him, soon catching up with him, side by side, trecking through the forest at an in-human speed.

* * *

><p>Within a couple of minutes, they were back at Gloria's place. Mikael walked in then threw Klaus' body at the end of Gloria's feet.<p>

Gloria raised her eyebrows then gradually raised her head to meet eye-contact with Elijah, her face lit up suddenly.

"Gloria…" Elijah whispered.

"Elijah, I'm so glad you're back!" She hugged him then pulled away quickly, noticing how awkward it was.

A chuckle left Elijah as he looked at her. "So why did you want me again?"

"Well" She marched over to Klaus and circled his body carefully. "We need to end this scumbag, he killed your mother, wrecked your family" She threw a devilish smirk to him, causing Elijah to wince.

"Yeah well… He needs to be punished I guess"

Elijah was thoroughly against this, he knew what they would do the Klaus, how they would hurt him, torture him then kill him. This was his time to stop it, to tell Mikael the truth after all these years, to end all of this 'family' destruction.

"Glo-" She interrupted him before he could even start his sentence.

"Let us begin then" She grinned, evil blossomed through her eyes as she shot her arms up, sending flows of excruciating pain to Elijah. Causing him to collapse to the floor as if he was lifeless.

"Yes, let us begin" Mikael slowly raised his head, smirking at Gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this isn't the best chapter, been really busy over the holidays, but ah well! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**TOODLES!**


	9. Things Happen For a Reason

**Mikael's P.O.V**

My plan worked perfectly, it was as if he walked straight into it, knowing it was set for him, all of these years I've been so foolish, so blind to realise the truth of my so called 'family' I need to put an end to them, I need to finish what I started, to end all of this destruction and chaos.

A while passed after Mikael, took revenge on his own son's, by this time he had them somewhere secure, somewhere where no one will find them, where no one will hear their cries out of agony and their pathetic sympathetic apologises. Mikael wasn't prepared for forgiving anybody, he was going to get the truth out of them whether they liked it or not.

Klaus slowly began to regain from his deep 'slumber' as groans of pain escaped his cracked lips. His eyes flickered, witnessing his surroundings, or what he could make out of them. It was dark, too dark. He realised that he was approaching his worst nightmare, deadly silence compacting together to form weights, pressing onto his shoulders, making his terror stand out more.

His breathing began to get out of control, solid, sharp breaths echoed throughout the area as his eyes shifted from left to right, he tugged his arms as hard as he could, realising they were tied to a stone wall, it was damp, soaking through his clothes to his bare skin, sending shivers throughout his whole body, building up more and more tension.

He began to gradually loose great amounts of his strength as he tugged harder at the solid chains, clamping him to the wall.

"MIKAEL! LET ME GO YOU OLD MAN!" He yelled as he continued to tug at the chains, eager to free himself and escape.

Fear shown tremendously over Klaus' facial expression, showing a side nobody has even seen before. Niklaus was never scared of anything or anyone, but only one thing brought down his self esteem by an excessive amount, making him vulnerable.

Klaus clenched his teeth together, speaking through them harshly, loud enough for any vampire to hear, especially, Mikael.

"Let me go, before I rip from these chains and rip your heart out without thinking twice about it" His jaw tightened as he heard no response for a few seconds, deadly silence, the only sound heard was water droplets, colliding down to the ground, _drop, drop, drop_...

"I'd like to see you try that, boy" A low, commanding voice was sounded throughout the area, causing it to ring throughout Klaus' ears, making his freeze solidly, not making a single twitch.

Mikael stood in the shadows as he and Gloria entered the area, Gloria closed her eyes, within less than a second, the room exploded with light, flame torches on the walls lit up, flooding the room with a dim source of light. Klaus squinted his eyes then gradually opened them again, his eye's meeting Mikael's shadowed face, only releaving his devilish smirk. He then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to Klaus.

He was more than ready to get started on making him suffer.

Klaus managed to control his breaths somehow, moving his sight from him, examining the room swiftly, realising he was in a cave, not an ordinary cave, but a cave dating back to when they were bred, or _born._

"I'm guessing you remember this cave then, Niklaus?" He chuckled, removing his blazer, letting it drop to the floor.

Klaus didn't reply, not even with a nod, as if Mikael wasn't there.

"Sorry.. What was that, Klaus?" Mikael cupped his palm around the back of his ear, waiting for a responce.

Yet, no sound was heard, only the deep breaths leaving Klaus' lips. "Hm" Mikael stated, nodding at Gloria. Instructing her to do something, a frown grew onto Klaus' forehead, puzzled in what was going on.

Gloria smirked then focused onto Klaus, flows of pain entered Klaus' head, causing him to shout out in agony, continuing with the tugging at the chains as if he could break out of them. Mikael chuckled at how pathetic he was being, enjoying watching him suffer.

"Now we can either do this two ways, Klaus, you either listen to me and speak when asked to, and nothing will happen to you. Or you can continue being a complete an utter waste of space and proceed with your useless struggling and stupidity, your choice" He flashed a grin at him, watching him in pain.

Klaus managed to slur his words out. "N- Nevvvvver... Sc- Screw.. Y- you!" He battled with the pain but gave up effortlessly and released another cry of agony.

"Look at how pathetic your being, Klaus. Just give up the act and stop trying to be something your not. A useless, heartless, self-centered lunatic. You're alone in this Klaus, you're worth nothing" By this time, Mikael was striding gradually up and down the cave, passing Klaus at each turn. He plodded on, the words leaving his mouth in a rhythm like he had planned every word out before hand. "You were never welcome to our family, Klaus, you turned your sister against, me. My OWN daughter!" He flashed infront of him, squaring up to him, bawling in his face. "I'VE BEEN ALONE FOR 1000 YEARS KLAUS! 1000 years i've been searching for you, ALONE! To capture you, to watch you suffer and then to KILL you, and this is my perfect chance to now. I've been waiting for this day for far too long, so enjoy the ride you worthless scum" Mikael nodded at Gloria, commanding her to stop the excrutiating pain.

He examined his face, Klaus released a sigh of relief as his expression draped, for the first time in years, a tear welled up, casually streaming down his cheek, dropping to the floor.

An outburst of laughter erupted from Mikael, Gloria too.

"What? Is that, Klaus crying? The Niklaus CRYING?" He laughed louder, tilting his head back then slowly bringing it back forward look directly into Klaus' eyes, giving him a piercing look.

"Have I touched a nerve there, boy?" He chuckled as he began to turn away.

"All I've wanted was a family, Mikael! A true family which I could spend time with, like any normal person should, you brought us to this godforsaken country, you turned us into these... These MONSTERS! This is all YOUR fault, you're the evil one here Mikael, all these years, you've been the one causing the chaos, causing the so called distruction of our FAMILY! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WE'RE IN TH-" Klaus was interuppted suddenly by a blow to the jaw, causing his head to snap back, smashing against the solid, cave wall.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, you hear me? EVER!" Klaus' head hung low as his blood streamed down the cave wall from his wound off his head, which healed quickly. "Give him the best you've got, Gloria" He instructed to her and he gathered his blazer from the damp ground and put it on slowly. "And don't stop until I say so" He smirked, leading off into the darkness.

"No.. No, No Gloria, come on, we're friends, don't do this" He begged, more tears strolled down his cheeks, showing a side which no one has ever seen before.

Before he knew it, Gloria shot her arms up facing him, sending the most excrutiating pain she had, not just to his head, but from head to toe, Klaus whelped in pain and begain to struggle in the chain's grip.

"ST- STOP!" He called out, Mikael paused in the shadows, wanting to hear his cries, causing him to laugh to himself menacingly.

"I.. I DI- I DIDN'T D- DO I- IT! EL- ELIJAH! HE K- KILLED MO- MOTHER!" The truth escaped his lips without him even realising, Gloria pulled her arms down to her hips.

Klaus took slow, deep breaths. "Elijah.. Killed.. Her" He whispered, recovering his energy.

Mikael froze and turned around solidly, glaring at him.

_"What?"_


	10. Unfortunate

Mikael stood frozen at a stance, giving a pierceful look directly at Klaus, who began to laugh weakly.

"You think I'm the bad guy?" He choked, recovering from the agony Gloria had put him through.

Scowling at Klaus, Mikael argued back, taking a step forward. "You're lying to me, Klaus"

Klaus' laughter increased as his chest draped away from the stone wall. The chains pinned his wrists and ankles back at great force, too strong for Klaus to break free.

"Elijah wouldn't hurt me, I took the blame, then put it all on you, haven't you got tired of chasing me around for 1000 years, old man? He questionned him, regaining his balance to stand up straight against the wall. "Doesn't it get old?"

Mikael began to clench his fists, curling them both into tight balls of fury. "You know what never gets old, boy?" He asked, with a slight smirk forming on his lips, stepping closer to Klaus. He became face to face with him then reached his head around to his ear lobe and whispered in a discrete, sharp tone. "Revenge"

The piercing sound of his whisper beckoned through the cave, Klaus' eyes widened, showing his terror more and more. "Well guess what, now it's my turn" he replied with a grim look on his face; _what was going on?_

Mikael frowned at him and errupted with laughter. "You think you can break from those chains and.. And KILL me?" He laughed harder, tears almost covered his eyes.

"No. But he can" He challenged Mikael then his focus shifted to a figure behind him, holding some sort of..

Mikael suddenly fell to his knees, shouting in pain as a wooden stake punchered through his back, directly into his heart. "N- NO!" His cries out made Klaus more and more enlighted, seeing him in pain made him forget everything, to see the man who destroyed the family die, was the best revenge Klaus could ever take out on anything or anyone.

Mikael's breath became unsteady as he collapsed to the ground, looking at where Gloria was stood. "N-.. No" He cried out again, as he saw Gloria curled up on the floor, with her heart the other side of the room. A silent, nasty death.

Klaus looked down at Mikael who was rapidly dying and laughed once more. "Rest in hell, you bastard"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikael's P.O.V<strong>

No, this can't be happening, I saw his smug looks at me, how can he be so powerful to plan such thing? My time was ticking away before I was about to be set up in flames, I couldn't die, not now, not ever.

The wound got the better of me and pain sprouted throughout my body in less than 5 seconds, this was my time to go.

Everthing around me began to slow down, Klaus' laughs became low, my eyes flickered as fire began to burn over my body, I released one last cry out of pain, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open, I saw him, my murderer.

Elijah.

My vision blurred and pain engulfed me. I croaked out my last words. "El-i-jah" before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter I know, revision sucks. R&amp;R<strong>

**TOODLES!**


	11. An Unexpected Guest

Laughter errupted throughout the isolated cave as Elijah helped Klaus free from the chains.

"We've finally did it brother, after all of this time, we've finally d-" Klaus began to choke, falling limp onto his brother.

"That's for putting me in that damn coffin again, brother" He twisted the dagger directly in his chest, causing Klaus to cry out in pain.

"I- I'm So- Sorry" He choked, attempting to push him off.

"This time, i'll forgive you but I swear if you try and step over the line again, watch your back" He remained his grip on the dagger as he slowly pulled hit from his chest, tucking it in his back pocket.

Klaus let out a fierce cough, rubbing his chest. "Wasn't expecting that"

"Exactly. I like to keep things, secrets" He stated, looking down at Mikael's corpse.

"Move him" Elijah demanded, giving one last look at Mikael.

Klaus nodded, this was the way it was, Klaus was Elijah's little puppet and Elijah was the master controlling the strings from the air.

He slung Mikael over his shoulder as Elijah began to escort Klaus out of the cave, to freedom.

They both shared a discrete look before inhaling deeply.

"Freedom"

**xxx**

They must of been exploring for 2 hours, the rain had not let up for the better part of an hour. They had both hidden Mikael, somewhere no one will ever find his body, he was gone forever.

"What are we doing, brother?" Klaus asked, stepping over a few twigs and leaves.

"We're going to find our sister of course, protected by Mikael's pathetic vampires. Useless to us, of course"

Klaus released a small chuckle, following Elijah step by step. "How many of them are there?" He asked curiously.

"5 or so, going to be fun if you ask me.. They all have daggers to "kill" us, makes it even more fun, am I correct?" He added, smirking to himself, so satisfied that they will come to victory.

"Mhm, but what if we loose?"

"We won't, the fools don't know that if they kill us, it will kill them aswell, works vice versa" Elijah sounded so confident, Klaus was still a little on the edge of believing they will come out of this alive.

"Right.."

In the distance, a house came into the clearing, mist surrounded it, giving it the eerie look in films.

"That's it i'm guessing" Klaus stated, pointing forward. Elijah nodded firmly.

"Some are humans, some are vampires, they're all carrying daggers from what I could gather"

"Ah" He answered, and at astonishing speed, they were infront of the front door - which was left ajar.

Elijah pushed it open with his finger. "Hm, abandoned house" He took a step inside, inspecting his surroundings. Klaus mimicking his actions.

"Follow me" He commanded, swifting to the main room; stood there, frozen, were 5 vampires and vampire hunters, with weapons at the ready.

"Ready, brother?" Elijah grinned, cracking his knuckles with joy.

He nodded, confirming he was ready.

And so the battle comenced.

**xxx**

The three vampires hissed as the approached them, Elijah flashed infront of one, snapping his neck instantly.

"Ah, come on! Is that all you've got?" He cried out, laughing to himself.

"You can bet on it" One snarled at him, leaping on Elijah as the other vampire and Hunters were attacking Klaus.

A dagger, however, was clutched in the vampire's hand so he shoved it fiercely into Elijah's stomach, causing him to wince in pain.

Klaus snatched a crossbow from one of hunters who were aiming it at Elijah.

"Don't even bother" He hissed, battling off one of the vampires. The hunter stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"Don't kill me.." He whisperes, terrifying pants escaped his lips.

Klaus laughed as he bared his fangs. "Don't bet on it" He was about to pounce on the hunter before the other hunter retrieved an arrow from his quiver and quickly surveyed the situation by shooting the arrow, deep within Klaus' back, causing him to fall to his knees, shouting in pain.

"KLAUS" Elijah shrieked, fighting off the vampire, ripping his heart out without hesitation.

Klaus was still recovering his energy from what happened with Gloria and Mikael, he was so weak and vulnerable. One of the hunters moved in to help the unequipped one, as he did, Elijah grasped his arm and yanked him back, close to him. He took one long scent of his scent and he recoiled, this gave the hunter the opening he was looking for.

Elijah moved in to dig his fangs deep into his neck, clutching him the best he could.

The report of a gunshot echoed in Elijah's ears, as a female hunter stepped out from the shadows, drawing Klaus' attention, he stared at her and whispered.

"_Ariel_"

Elijah fell down unconscious, the bullet was made especially to weaken Originals, putting them into a coma state. The bullet ripped through Elijah's back almost penetrating his heart. It wouldn't kill him - Of course.

"Hello, Klaus" She grinned, strutting over to him in her high heel, leather boots.

The hunter injected vervain into Klaus' back, making him more and more weak as he stayed put on his knees. The hunter held Klaus' arms behind his back, holding him securely.

"They're both extremely weak, Ariel" He stated.

"I know, thank you, Rob" She smiled as she held the 22. Calibre pistol to Klaus' chest. "Now, someone special wants to meet your and your brother over there. And your sister." She pulled the trigger, still keeping a huge grin on her face.

Klaus' eyes slowly rolled back as Rob let him collapse to the floor.

"Tell her they'll be ready by the time she gets back, Rob" Flicking her ebony hair back, looking around the room. "And while you're at it, get rid of those vampires will you? They're making the place look.. Unwelcoming" She chuckled, striding out of the room.

**xxx**

Hours passsed after the conflict, Klaus and Elijah were defeated. But somebody wanted to talk to them, somebody special? Klaus knew Ariel, she's known as one of the best Vampire - Vampire hunters in the region. Her stunning looks often fooled some vampires into falling for her, even Klaus at one point. When he was fleeing with Rebekah, he came across her, astonished by her moves with the men, he decided for a gamble, to see if he can fall in love, and well, he did. He soon learned she was a vampire, but not any ordinary vampire, she was the same as Mikael, infact she worked with him for a few years, betraying Klaus right behind his back. It broke him into pieces, his love for her was undying, she was the only one who could make the vulnerable part of him come out, and _that_ was a big challenge.

The cresent moon glinted through a small, dusty window, making it the only source of light, a figure towered over Elijah and Klaus, glaring down at them until they finally rose from their coma.

"Wake up" It commanded, kicking each one of their legs.

Groans left both of them as they slowly raised their heads, eyeing the figure up and down.

"Wh- Where are we" Klaus moaned, sitting up with Elijah.

"Somewhere"

Elijah squinted his eyes and he travelled his focus to the figures face.

"No.. No no" They both called out in unison as they scurried back against the stone wall.

The figure stepped into the moonlight, revealing her identity.

"Mother" They both whispered in shock.

"Hello, _boys_"

* * *

><p><strong>:O.<strong>


End file.
